


【麦雷/ML】于无声处 In the silence

by AzulAmarilloyx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx
Summary: *原文发布于LOFTER是S04E03的后续，关于探长安慰麦哥，内容基本基于原剧情。预警：OOC，不甜还看着累，文不对题。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 3





	【麦雷/ML】于无声处 In the silence

不可避免，医院里的消毒水味儿总是让Greg·Lestrade想起多年以前在一起爆破案中“光荣负伤”的自己，他有些浑身不自在地穿过安静地有些吓人的医院走廊，走廊天花板上的白炽灯照出的光让Greg感觉有些冷。走廊的两旁站着一看就身手不凡的保镖，比起腐烂的尸体，被残忍枪杀的死者，这些衣着光鲜的人更能让Greg感到不自在。他走的很慢，鞋跟碰撞着光洁的地板的频率和他比平时略快的心跳频率背道而驰，他又想走的快些，甚至可以说，他想直接跑到Mycroft·Holmes的病房，急切地询问他身上的伤势。  
但他没有，他依旧缓慢地走，走廊尽头的那间病房向他逼近，Greg试图在心里酝酿一会儿要说的话，他想尽量让这个平日不苟言笑、成熟稳重的国家要员感到一丝丝的亲切，而非把他的来访当成一种形式上的慰问。  
直到Greg不知不觉地走到病房的门外，他才发现，在刚才的那段距离里，他竟一句令自己感到满意的话都没有想出来， Greg的手心被他攥出了薄汗，他的呼吸有些急促，全身上下以一种不令人察觉的频率微微颤抖，Greg在病房门前停顿了一小会儿，这里很安静，无人打扰，一定是专属病房，除了几个保镖，Greg没有看见周围有他认识的人——他甚至没有看见Anthea的身影。  
周围的几个保镖见Greg的靠近，依旧目不斜视地站着，似乎没有要阻拦Greg走进病房的意思，算是默许。Greg深吸一口气，抬手敲响了病房的房门。  
“请进。”Greg只轻轻敲了一次，他就听到了房内传出熟悉的男声。  
Greg轻推开房门，他先小心翼翼地从门缝里看了看房内，整洁的病房里除了Mycroft没有任何人，房里开着暖气，他脱下自己的风衣和皮质手套拿在手上，缓慢地走到Mycroft的病床旁边。  
“Holmes先生，我……我刚处理完手头上的事情就来了，希望没有打扰到你休息，刚才我问了医生，说你没受太大的伤，但是得静养几天，”Greg开始滔滔不绝地说着，他看了看Mycroft的输液瓶，接着把刚路过水果摊买的一些水果放在床头的小茶几上，“你应该没吃晚饭，我在路上给你买了点水果，我听Sherlock说你偏爱甜食，但这几天还是别了吧。” Greg想让气氛不那么的沉重，他扬了扬手中的苹果，一双巧克力的眸子亮亮的，眼角的细纹带着笑意。  
Mycroft静静地半躺在病床上没有回话，很显然他没有要睡觉的意思，他向Greg笑了笑，Greg能够感觉到，这不是平日里那种官方的假笑。Greg不住地打量着Mycroft，他比Greg想象中的还要冷静，像是刚才所发生的事情被一起锁在了那个困住他的小黑屋里从未被他带出来。但是Greg发现Mycroft的眼中满是倦意，眼皮有些许低垂，浅色的睫毛微微塌下，和平日里的英国国家安全局局长那双犀利、能够洞察一切的眼睛有着云泥之别。  
说实在的，Greg和Mycroft没见过几次面，一只手基本数的过来。Greg回想起来，自打一个叫Sherlock的陌生人帮他解决棘手的案子之后，他和这位在英国政府位高权重的相识就是必然，而那几次寥寥可数的见面不是言简意赅的吩咐任务，就是在电话里说着有头没尾的话，可是谈话的内容总结起来都是一样的——看好他的弟弟Sherlock。可虽然见面的次数不多，这位自称小职员的Holmes先生还是给Greg留下了深刻的印象，他永远是那样的自信和沉着，浑身上下无法让人拒绝的气场又和他彬彬有礼的模样毫不矛盾地浑然一体。  
Greg轻不可闻地叹了声，洗干净了一个苹果，然后坐到Mycroft的床边准备削苹果。  
“Holmes先生……”Greg一边削苹果一边找话说，想打破这个尴尬的氛围  
“Mycroft，叫我Mycroft，”还没等Greg想好要说些什么，他就被打断了，Mycroft的声音有些沙哑，“Greg，谢谢你来看我。”  
Greg张了张嘴，他感觉自己刚想说的东西被Mycroft一打断又忘的一干二净，刀片削在苹果上的声音清脆而有节奏感，在安静的病房里这声音被无限地放大  
“Mycroft，我想说的是，我其实不太会说好听的话，”Greg停顿了一下，一直没断的苹果皮突然削断了，“如果你不介意的话，你可以把我当做是熟悉的朋友或者是一个倾诉对象，都可以，我知道这可能让你有些不习惯，你明白的，我这个人很好说话，而且我是自己要来看你的，并非是我的上司或者是……”Greg低着头，盯着苹果絮絮叨叨地说着话，他的语速有点快，像是不想让Mycroft插嘴似的，但他说着说着突然停了下来。  
他抬起头，看见Mycroft那双浅棕的眸子正目不转睛地看着自己，薄唇微抿，没有要说话的意思，他的嘴角翘起一个刚刚好的弧度，似笑非笑地，像是让Greg继续说下去。  
Greg舔了自己的嘴唇，又把想说的话忘的干净，脑子里只剩下Mycroft的那双眼睛。  
这气氛太微妙了，Greg连忙低下头，快把苹果盯出个洞来，他把苹果削成一小块一小块地放在干净的碟子里。  
“我大概能明白你的感受，”Greg有些耐不住这样安静的气氛，朋友都说他是个健谈的人，总想找话题聊聊，虽然在这之前，他面对Holmes兄弟就只剩下了听他们俩说话的份，更何况他从未和Mycroft这样抛开任务和公事，面对面的聊天，“其实Sherlock很关心你，你头脑那么聪明，我不相信你没看出来，对吧？你当然比我更加了解他，刚才他还提醒我要好好照料你呢。要我说吧，你们三兄妹头脑都聪明的吓人，却没有一个会好好说话的。”  
Greg看了看Mycroft，他笑地更开了，开始有些绷不住嘴角的笑意，他真是个完美的聆听者，Greg想着，他一直用那双浅棕的眸子注视着自己，Greg没有一开始那么的紧张和无措了，他用眼神示意了一下，让Mycroft继续吃掉碟子里的苹果。  
“Sherlock他不仅是个伟大的人，还是个好人，”说到这里，他有些慌张地看了看Mycroft，有些担心这句话会对现在这种状态的Mycroft造成心理上的负担，“我的意思是，多亏了你这个哥哥。”  
Greg自己一直没完没了地说个不停，Mycroft却一句话都没说，他开始摸不清Mycroft心里到底是怎么想的了，虽然和这两兄弟相处久了，大概习惯了他们这种喜欢让人去猜的做法，但他还是觉得Mycroft的眼睛里浑浊不清，像是有一层抹不去的屏障，挡住了Greg那道想看清他内心的视线。  
“我也许能明白你的感受，”Greg又一次低下头，眼睛直勾勾地看着地板，这一次他的声音低低的，像是说给自己听似的，“你知道吗，你给我的感觉就像是无坚不摧没有弱点的铁人，从没见过你倒下，可是你这一切不都是为了家人吗，在家人面前谁的心不会软呢。”  
“我好像说的有点多了。”Greg突然抬起头，才发现自己在这里坐了那么久，断断续续地说着有的没的话，他也不知道这些话能不能给眼前这个男人一点点的安慰，“如果我刚才说了些什么话你觉得不对，你可以说出来，我就在这听着……”  
“Greg。”Mycroft突然打断了他，他轻声叹了口气，最后看着Greg笑了笑，那像是一种如释重负的笑容，“谢谢你。”  
Greg有些不知所措，他以为今天晚上Mycroft都不愿意和他说话了。  
“谢谢你。”Mycroft又说了一遍，他这次说的更加大声了点，像是要强调似的。  
“不……不用这样，我……”Greg摆了摆手，他刚想说话，就被轻轻地拥入了一个怀抱。  
Mycroft的右手正吊着点滴，他伸出了左手倾身轻轻抱住了Greg，他深深地吸了一口气，混杂着医院里的消毒水味儿，他还问到了Greg的白衬衣上的洗衣服的味道。  
“你不用再说什么，我都明白了，谢谢你说的这些。”Mycroft轻轻用力，把Greg搂得更紧，这次他能够感觉到Greg身上令人安稳的温度。  
Greg有些懵了，他是第一次和这个男人这样亲密的接触，他第一次闻到觉得Mycroft身上好闻的香水味和他脸颊上须后水的味道，那种令人安心甚至令人神往的味道，他感受到Mycroft的手有些颤抖，神使鬼差地他伸出了自己的手臂也轻轻搂住Mycroft，并且安慰性地轻拍他的后背。  
这一瞬间，他们竟像认识了很久很久的人。  
“你不用说太多，凡言留不尽之意则致远，不是吗？”Mycroft低沉的嗓音在Greg的耳边响起，让Greg感觉耳朵痒痒的。  
“我同意。”Greg轻轻地说。  
Mycroft的点滴正好打完了，Greg叫护士小姐帮忙把针拔掉。  
“你快睡吧，我今晚在这陪你。”Greg对他说，巧克力色的眼睛里尽是笑意。  
“你别赶我走，不然我一会儿在你耳边继续跟你说话。”  
Mycroft只好听话地躺下，Greg帮他掖好了被子。  
落地窗外的世界开始安静了下来，家家户户亮起的灯盏开始变得零零星星，只有路灯还在亮着，显得孤独又漫长。  
而Mycroft在睡着之前觉得，这一定是他这辈子难得的一次安稳觉了。  
END  
写在最后：我想说下，这篇文其实我非常不满意，很明显一点都不甜啊，全文都是冗长的描写，看着也很累，可能是我太想给麦哥安慰了吧，这算是我的私心了，我是真的非常非常喜欢麦哥，却总没法用语言去表达，也许这就是“一切深刻的体验都拙于言辞吧”，这就是我为什么给这篇文起名叫“于无声处”了。


End file.
